<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pull by tamoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496374">Pull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamoria/pseuds/tamoria'>tamoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, my twitter poll for what I should write tied with both wholesome and spicy, this was my best attempt at a compromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamoria/pseuds/tamoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a late night working on plans for what may be their toughest battle yet, with no certain victory on the horizon, Claude asks his closest friend if there's anything she wishes to do before the end.</p><p>What starts as Byleth's simple - albeit odd - request, turns into something much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first hint that either Byleth or Claude received that evening had started creeping into night was when there was no longer enough light in the war council room to see the words on the maps and the plans scattered across the long table. Byleth glanced up to see the Alliance leader squinting at a piece of parchment that he was holding so close to his face, it was nearly brushing his nose.</p><p>She rose from her seat with a stretch, trying to work out the stiffness that had accumulated in her limbs from the long hours spent hunched over their plans, and moved somewhat unsteadily to the unlit candles placed about the room. A small fire spell gifted to each wick was enough to coax light back into the room. As she slipped to the last candle, she noticed Claude’s eyes on her, following her movements as she completed her task.</p><p>Claude remained seated but followed her example, tipping his chair backwards as he raised his arms back and up above his head in his own stretch. “Did it get late again, my friend? And here I thought we had agreed that even the brave leaders of the resistance need their beauty sleep.”</p><p>Byleth hummed an affirmative answer and slipped into the chair next to him, pulling up the parchment he had been so closely inspecting. It listed ideal battalions to control the chaos of a battle unfolding in the narrow streets of the heart of Enbarr, but after a full day spent pouring over similar such tactics, the words on the paper blurred incomprehensibly to her tired eyes. “We could quit now. I doubt we will be capable of making much more progress tonight.”</p><p>Claude rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, fighting to keep his own focus. “You’re right as ever Teach, but honestly, I don’t think I could sleep a wink with all this-” he swept a gloved hand to gesture both to the papers strewn about on the table, and the walls of the room as if to indicate the war-torn country beyond, “hanging over me.”</p><p>Byleth considered her friend and fellow leader. He had appeared so unflappable earlier in the day, rousing the rest of their allies as they poured over plans together, projecting absolute confidence in their ability to seize a legendary victory that would secure the legacy of the Alliance for generations to come in a peaceful new Fódlan. Now, sequestered together where only she could see, he let his exhaustion and anxieties show. The battle to come would be difficult and tragic, no matter which side won, and their success was far from certain. </p><p>It was hard on her to see the weight of that bearing down on her closest friend, but at the same time, it was touching that he trusted her enough to let her see this side of himself. From a man that was so used to keeping all his cards close to his chest and never letting his guard down, Byleth knew it was no simple thing for him to be open with her now. It was a hard-won trust, forged through countless battles and endless support on both sides.</p><p>She realized suddenly that she had been staring at him for quite some time while lost in those thoughts, and that he had been staring right back at her. She wondered if he was considering her own tired eyes and having similar thoughts to her own. As close as she had grown to all of her former students, Claude was the only one she was comfortable with sharing her own insecurities, as well.</p><p>He quirked a full eyebrow at her, a small but sincere smirk creeping up on his lips. “Say, my friend… As much as I believe that with you at my side victory is assured, I have to wonder; is there anything you want to do before our final battle? Maybe something you’ve wanted to accomplish that shouldn’t be put off? Not to sound all doom and gloom here, but it would be nice to march out without any regrets.”</p><p>Byleth blinked, considering that. She had always been a woman of few desires or ambitions. Her only goal during her mercenary days had been staying alive. Once she had become a professor and her charges had unexpectedly grown on her, the only thing she had dedicated herself to was seeing to their development in reaching their full potential, and protecting them once war had broken out. “Seeing my former students happy and fulfilled,” she answered after some thought. “Though I suppose that will only happen once we have finished this war.”</p><p>Claude’s smirk turned into a fond smile. “Ha! I should have expected a response like that. You really do care about your Deer. But you know I meant something a little more personal. C’mon, there has to be <em>something</em> you want for yourself. One last feast, catching that giant fish that’s rumored to live in the pond, anything! If it’s in my power, I’ll help you see it done.”</p><p>A feast would taste much sweeter after all this turmoil, shared with all of their companions, alive and happy even after their toughest battle yet. And she had already spent an unconscionable amount of time at the fishing pond ever since that rumor had cropped up, with little to show for it beyond a stockpile of fish within the kitchen and countless snapped fishing lines. Ever since she had woken up and reunited with a surprisingly older Claude within the Goddess Tower, there truly had been little she had wanted beyond seeing to the welfare of her Golden Deer.</p><p>Although… The memory of seeing Claude as he was now for the first time, the morning sun kissing his face and hope shining is his eyes as he saw her again at last after five full years, reminded her of an errant thought that she had had then. “I want to touch your beard,” she said before she could stop herself, and only suppressed a blush with sheer determination.</p><p>“…What?” Claude laughed, astonished but amused, and Byleth was certain some red must have crept into her face after all.</p><p>“Don’t laugh,” she commanded, even though she had to admit to herself that it was a silly request. She couldn’t help it, she had always relied on the texture of things to help keep her grounded. The sturdy but comfortable grip on her sword, the smooth polished wood of her fishing pole, the soft, inviting fur of the monastery cats that had loved when she petted them during her most peaceful days at Garreg Mach… Each distinct feeling helped her connect to the reality of the world around her and her own place within it. And seeing Claude age so significantly in what had felt like no time at all to her… she had very badly wanted to have something to run her fingers against to help her understand it, and had fixated on his new facial hair. It had taken her a full week to stop feeling that urge so strongly, and only by the grace of the social skills she had learned quickly during her short-lived tenure as a professor had she stilled her hand from reaching for his face on instinct in those early days of her return. </p><p>It was embarrassing to recall that desire now. “Please forget I said anything,” she said, deciding it was too late to play it off as one of her odd jokes. “Working this long must have me delirious. Let’s just-”</p><p>“No, wait, hang on,” Claude interrupted, a chuckle still in his tone. “I said I’d do anything in my power to grant a request, and that one is quite simple.” He leaned in close, playful smirk firmly back in place, and jutted his chin towards her while invitingly tapping a finger against the side of his jaw. “Our little secret. Go for it, my friend.”</p><p>She hesitated for a long moment, caught between embarrassment and worry over crossing some line, and the desire to finally know exactly how Claude’s hair would feel on her fingers. Claude gave her an encouraging wink and that cheekiness settled it for her; her right hand reached forward before she let herself think about it any further.</p><p>His beard was somehow stiff and soft at the same time; perfectly trimmed, and yet not sharp against her fingertips as she would expect from hair that so frequently met with a blade. Byleth brought up her other hand and practically cupped Claude’s face so she could run all her fingers through that hair.</p><p>“Everything you hoped it would be?” Claude asked teasingly, and Byleth blinked. She had practically forgotten about his presence while she marveled at the feel of his facial hair between her fingers.</p><p>“Yes, and more,” she answered earnestly, and was certain that she felt Claude’s face warm up between her hands. Her gaze shifted downwards to where his simple shirt had the first few buttons undone for comfort, and the longer chest hair that peeked out there. Without thinking, one hand dropped to follow her gaze, and she experimentally ran two careful fingers through that hair. It was softer even than his beard, and extremely satisfying to tease her hand through. </p><p>A muscle in his chest spasmed, and she heard Claude’s breath catch. Her gaze drifted back up to see that his face was flushed, and he stared back at her through lidded eyes. “Byleth,” he said slowly, and his voice came out thicker than she had ever heard. “Is there maybe something more you want…?”</p><p>He had never said her name before. Between his words and his expression, she felt a heat she had tried to ignore over the past months waking up inside her.</p><p>“I…” She had trouble saying more than that, suddenly acutely aware of how close his face was to her own. One of her hands was still cupping his chin, and she could easily pull him in even closer, bridge the gap between them, take what else she had tried to deny wanting from Claude… But would he let her? Did he want that too? Even now, was she destroying what trust he had placed in her by even thinking such thoughts?</p><p>He must have felt that she was about to remove her hand, for suddenly he had placed a palm over it, holding it in place on his chin. “Byleth,” he said again, and she couldn’t stop a small shiver that ran down her spine. “<em>Please.</em> Tell me if you don’t want this, but if you <em>do</em>, I couldn’t live with passing up this chance-”</p><p>She pulled, and he eagerly followed the tug of her hand. When they met, Byleth thought she could be content with nothing else but the feel of his lips upon her own for the rest of life. But when he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and ran a wet tongue along it, she realized there was still so much more of him that she wanted to feel.</p><p>She couldn’t stop a small needy sound from escaping her as the kiss became hungrier, and Claude responded by desperately grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her into his chair with him, managing to keep their lips pressed tight throughout. There was just enough room in the seat for her to straddle him, knees placed at either side of his hips. She ran her fingers through the thick locks of his hair (softer even than his beard or the hair on his chest) and tugged, tilting his head back to allow herself an angle to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Claude pressed her as close to him as he possibly could, and with her position, she could feel his growing interest beneath her. She braced with her legs and ground herself down against him, and Claude full-on <em>moaned</em> into her mouth. With hands still grabbing onto her sides, he clumsily but eagerly helped her in lifting up and grinding back down, hitching himself up to meet her as well. </p><p>When at last their lips pulled apart to catch their breaths, they were both panting and disheveled. Claude’s lips were swollen and his hair was askew from her attentions, and Byleth doubted she looked any more composed. Still, Claude was staring at her in completely awestruck wonderment, as if she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. His mouth, which had been slightly parted while his breath still came hard, slowly curved upwards into a smile. “Perhaps we could finish this somewhere else…?” he suggested.</p><p>Byleth paused, eyeing the war council room and the scattered papers still on the desk before them and the door that – oops – was most certainly still unlocked. She nodded, feeling slightly as if she were in a daze, and stood up on shaky legs. Claude followed her to his feet, also trembling slightly as he stood, and continued following her as she set a brisk pace out of the room and onwards on her familiar path back to her quarters. </p><p> </p><p>Byleth was quite grateful that there were no longer any occupied dorm rooms bordering her own as she locked her door behind them and turned to face Claude. He was still gazing at her with that same intensity as before, a genuine smile on his lips and his eyes slightly clouded, but the walk back had given her head time to clear and she had to ask… “Is this okay?” she questioned, hoping he would understand that she meant not just the lock, but all of this; what they were doing, what it would mean, what it might change…</p><p>His grin only grew wider and he held out his arms towards her. She walked forward as if compelled and he pulled her into an embrace, nuzzling his face into the side of her head. “More than okay, I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this…” he admitted in a whisper right into her ear, and it sent another shiver down her spine. </p><p>She turned her face towards his and caught his lips in another kiss, one more tender than before. Words had never come easily for her, but she could always try to express herself through action. She traced her fingers lightly along his jaw and through his beard, hoping Claude understood how much the same was true for her. If the way she could feel him smile against her lips was any indication, he had received her message loud and clear. He hooked his arms around her waist and walked them backwards towards her bed. He flopped back onto the mattress when he bumped up against it and pulled her down on top of him, chuckling slightly at how inelegantly they landed.</p><p>His laughter turned into small moans when Byleth took the opportunity to straddle him again and borrowed more passionately into the kiss.</p><p>No one had ever accused Byleth of being impatient, but in this matter, she had waited long enough. She yanked off each layer of Claude’s clothes in between eager sessions of making out, each time reveling in letting her hands explore the new exposed skin of his body. She was especially enthralled with having his entire chest revealed with all of its glorious expanse of hair to run her fingers through, and lower to the trail of stiffer hair that led below his smallclothes…</p><p>When she made to remove those as well, Claude stopped her suddenly with his hands on her wrists, not gripping too tightly but still insistent. She paused and leaned back, blinking at him in confusion, worried that she may have crossed some line. But instead, he traced his hands up her arms and down her sides, stealing another quick kiss before gripping the hem of her own shirt. “Fair’s fair,” he said with a grin, and Byleth smiled back as he lifted the garment off over her head. Before he fully had time to appreciate the view, she reached and lifted off her brassiere, flinging it carelessly to some corner of her room, and smirked right back as Claude’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of her.</p><p>“Gods, Byleth, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered reverentially, and all thoughts of teasing him vanished from her mind at the sincerity of his tone. He lifted one hand up and then hesitated, letting it hover awkwardly between them. “Can I… can I touch you?” he asked, sounding oddly uncertain considering everything they had done up until then.</p><p>Byleth hummed, smiling at him. “Go right ahead. That IS sort of the point, you know.” A corner of his lips twitched upwards as if he wanted to smile at that, but he was too focused on his hand as he brought it slowly closer to her chest. Byleth was tempted to grab hold of his wrist and to place his hand on her herself to drive the point home, but found that she was too much enjoying the anticipation of his slow progress. She eagerly leaned into his touch when he at last took hold of her within his palm, and when he started kneading the sensitive flesh there she actually let out a small gasp.</p><p>The noise inspired Claude to take her remaining breast into his other palm, marveling both at the feel of them and the sounds she made as he continued to play with her. He raised his head and met her eyes for a brief second before taking one nipple into his mouth while tweaking the other with a calloused thumb. Byleth let out a hiss of breath and locked her hands behind his head, keeping him there as the tension in her core continued to build through his ministrations. Claude had to struggle against her grip to remove himself from her breast; she made a noise of disapproval until he switched his attention to her other breast, at which point it turned into a moan of appreciation. </p><p>Byleth’s breath was coming heavy by the time Claude released her, holding himself back so he could admire her expression and just what he had managed to do to her. Feeling it was only proper to return the favor, she pushed him back down on the mattress and captured his lips with her own. She trailed her kisses along the side of his mouth, then along his jaw, pausing to nuzzle that glorious trimmed beard that had spurred her into this whole adventure, and finally on a hunch moved along his neck until she was at his ear. She hovered there for a moment, letting her hot breath play over his ear and relishing in the whimper that it drew out of him. Encouraged, she moved forward to take his earlobe in her mouth, running her tongue lightly along it and testing with gentle nips and tugs, occasionally teasing his earring with her teeth. </p><p>Claude absolutely unraveled below her, and she wondered briefly if it was unfair for her to have found his apparent weakness so quickly. He groaned and hissed out a word that she couldn’t comprehend, grabbing her hips and bucking desperately against her. When by sheer luck his growing arousal bumped against her core, her whole body shuddered and she moaned into his ear. That spurred Claude to aim for the same spot again, and when he again rubbed against her Byleth’s desire turned to need.</p><p>She pulled apart from him only long enough to urgently yank off the last of their clothes and then was on him again, kissing and nipping at his neck while one hand played along his impressive length. </p><p>“Byleth,” he pleaded in a gasping voice, hands grasping and rubbing and squeezing at her as if he couldn’t decide where to touch. “Please, gods, <em>please.</em>”</p><p>How could she deny such a sweet request? She lined him up and hovered just above him, waiting until he had calmed down enough to look at her. At last, he swallowed hard and stared back at her, eyes dropping briefly to where they where about to meet only to snap back up and meet her gaze with a hungry look. She bit her lip at the openly wanting expression he bore and held herself back no longer, guiding herself slowly down on to him. His breath caught and she could feel him twitch within her in a delightful way, drawing a quiet “<em>oh</em>” from her lips. </p><p>She only stopped once she had fully hilted him within her, pausing to adjust to the momentarily uncomfortable feeling of fullness. He took her face between his hands and pulled her down to him in another kiss, one much more tender and gentler than their previous actions had been. Byleth returned it in kind, melting into his touch.</p><p>“I…” Whatever he had been about to say was abandoned with a gasp when she leaned back to listen, and the change in position jostled where they were connected. Byleth couldn’t help but test that reaction, lifting herself slightly off of him only to slowly sink back down until she was again flush with him. He took hold of her hips and all motions of gentleness were abandoned as she started to ride him in earnest. </p><p>A litany of curses or prayers or just simple gibberish fell from his lips as she rocked against him, letting him set her pace with his guiding hands upon her hips. Each sound he made and expression of pleasure that crossed his face only spurred her on, fueling the heat that was growing within her. </p><p>He had never been one to leave her to do all the work. He shifted so that he could plant his feet against the mattress and thrust up to meet her movements, and she was immediately grateful for the strength his legs had acquired from long hours in a wyvern’s saddle. </p><p>The feeling of him thrusting into her was heavenly and she was so close, and judging by how Claude was struggling to keep a rhythm she knew he was as well, but this alone had never been quite enough to send her over the edge. She started to reach a hand down her body to touch herself when inspiration struck and she took hold of one of Claude's hands instead. He watched curiously as she pulled his hand closer to her face, his eyes still clouded with lust but his release delayed as he wondered at her plan. When she opened her mouth and sucked in two of his fingers, letting her tongue play against them, she heard Claude let out a gasp and felt his body shiver beneath her. </p><p>Well, she would have to explore that reaction next time (and she had already decided that she very much wanted a next time, and a time after that, and, really, no end to the following times,) but for now she wanted her own pleasure as well. She released his wetted fingers from her mouth and guided his hand down to just above where they joined together, showing him where to touch her and twisting his wrist to urge him into the right motion. Claude effortlessly took her lead as he so often managed to do and pressed his fingers against her, rubbing her in experimental circles.</p><p>If her mind hadn’t been completely devoured with what they were doing, she would have been embarrassed at the whimper that escaped her lips. His thrusts picked up in intensity and his fingers against her gained more confidence in their movements, and all at once it was too much. She came and clamped against him with a cry of “<em>Claude!</em>”, and he managed only a few more desperate thrusts before he followed her over the edge as well, buried deep inside her.</p><p>It was a herculean effort to lift herself up enough to let him slip out of her before she let herself settle back down against him with a contented sigh. Claude let out his own satisfied sigh and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead and the side of her face and wherever he could reach. One of Byleth’s hands had come to rest on his pecs, and she idly played with his chest hair in appreciation while he continued to pepper her in smooches.   </p><p>“I love you,” he said into her ear, and her hand froze against his chest.</p><p>She blinked and lifted her head to see his face. “You do?”</p><p>“I do,” he confirmed, smilingly brightly at her. He trailed a hand lazily up and down her back. “I was going to tell you after the war ended, but I want you to know what this means to me. That I didn’t, you know, consider this to just be some fling, or a distraction, or-”</p><p>She placed a kiss on the center of his chest to grab his attention, as it was the easiest place for her to reach in her current position. “I know,” she assured him, and felt a wide smile splitting her own lips. “And I might never have been the most in touch with my emotions, but I can quite confidently confirm that I love you too, Claude von Reigan.”</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked, voice dripping with relief. And then, trying to play off a calmer tone, repeated, “yeah, that’s… that’s nice.”</p><p>Byleth snorted, enjoying hearing the silver-tongued Alliance leader stumbling on words for once. He quieted her by taking her free hand in his and lifting the back of it to his mouth, giving a light kiss to the back of each knuckle. Byleth sighed happily and melted against him. “I suppose this means we really have to win the war, now,” she pointed out, and she felt his chest shake with his chuckle.</p><p>“And we will. There’s no way I’m going to let you go now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may not have had time to celebrate Claudeleth week in full, but I still wanted to write something for it and ended up with this. And just in time for Claude's birthday too! Happy birthday. This was my first time writing a scene like this so, uh, wow, hope it turned out alright. </p><p>This was a result of a poll on my <a href="https://twitter.com/tamoriatime">twitter</a> tying with "wholesome" and "spicy", so I did my best to merge the two into one spicy tender fic. </p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>